Australian Rose
by Anonymouses21
Summary: Eliza is new to the town of Mystic Falls and her parents have made her stay at the Salvatore Boarding House. She's here to study and "make friends" or so they say. Truth is, they're not her real parents and they've sent her here to find out the truth about her past and why she can only remember parts of it. - Apologies for bad summary:')


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and I am just doing a fanfiction because I feel like it. All characters belong to L.J. Smith and any new characters are not based on anyone or ANY or persons story so do not attack me for it. The plot line belongs to L.J. Smith as well but I have just made a couple of adjustments to fit my story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story and review/favourite it for me..:)**

* * *

Chapter One

Eliza looked at the house which stood in front of her. It was a large structure which kind of made her uneasy but she shook it off. Behind her was a large round patch of grass and around it was a smooth drive which the taxi she took drove around just now. She watched with a frown on her face, what an imbecile. Then she manoeuvred her gaze back to the house in front of her. It looked kind of ancient but her parents had told her about it.

"The boarding house in Fell's Church." Was their exact words and she mentally rolled her eyes at them before she walked towards the house, suitcase in pursuit and aqua blue bag in hand. Hesitantly she went and knocked on the door which was larger than the front door at home. There was a hanging rope beside it, she pulled and heard a bell ring and yet still, no answer. She used the large knocker and there it was... still no answer, she frowned and then the door opened.

"Um... Hello?" Eliza asked, walking into the house and letting go of her suitcase at the side and placing her aqua blue bag down and then walking further into the entrance hallway. She breathed out an amazed sigh and cocked her head, looking up. "Wow..." She breathed out and then heard a noise behind her, she turned around and came face to face with a man. She choked on her breath and stepped back.

"Sorry to startle you." He drawled out lazily and she shook her head.

"Oh no, it's fine. Sorry for barging in." Eliza laughed out, still shaking her head. The man let out a sensual smirk and Eliza let her eyes scan him. He had dark hair which fell on his head messily and her hands itched to slide through them. Compulsive blue eyes and a rugged look which made her bite her lip slightly. Suddenly a finger was on her lip making her let go of her lip.

"You must be Eliza." He whispered slowly and she felt herself nodding a little bit and then she felt him stroke her lip slowly. Her heart started racing as he did so. This was when she realised that actions do indeed speak a lot louder than words. She felt her body shiver until someone let out a loud cough behind this man. She stepped back suddenly and shook her head, moving her eyes to behind the man in front of her to see another man stood with his hands behind his back and he was looking at the man stood in front of her.

"Eliza, is it?" The man with his hands behind his back asked and she nodded her head, stepping around the man and holding her hand out for him to shake. He nodded his head, took her hand and placed a kiss on the tip of her knuckles. Then he let go and she let her hand drop down to the side and smiled at him. "I'm Stefan." He said and she nodded, his name sounded quite old but she said nothing of it.

"Pleasure to meet you Stefan." She complimented and he smiled again.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said simply and she sighed softly before turning to the other man.

"And you must be Damon?" She quizzed and he nodded, a sly smirk on his face, it made her stomach twist in some sort of odd emotion but she didn't do anything about it, she just smiled again.

"Please, let me show you your room." Stefan said from behind her and when she turned around he was glaring at his brother. She glanced between them both before she was whisked away by Stefan. He took her up some dark wooden stairs and her hands glided on the railing, it was so smooth as if it was always polished. They must look after it very well, no sooner had she thought that, she came face to face with a large oak wood door. Stefan squeezed past her and opened it up to a room which looked like something out of a history book.

There was gorgeous deep red velvet curtains by the windows and the shining glass door which lead to the balcony, there was a floor to ceiling sized bookcase full of books that she could delve into, next to the bookcase was a large oak desk which held new notepads and stationary as well as a couple of more books. That was stationed with a black leather chair with a red velvet cushion, opposite the desk there was a Queen sized bed which had red bed sheets on it and a large patterned rug on the floor. Then to the side there was a oak dresser and a mirror above it.

"This is your room." He murmured and she just stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. "Your bathroom is over there." He pointed over to a door next to the dresser which she hadn't seen before and she nodded.

"Thank you, it's a lovely room." She commented and he smiled wryly at her before exiting the room. She noticed that her suitcases were already up here next to the bed but she hadn't brought them up. Stefan must have done it when she was... occupied. She shrugged it off and walked over to them, placing them on the bed, opening them up and then unpacking. She'd meet everyone properly tomorrow when she started Mystic Falls High School...


End file.
